Since Laying Eyes Upon Her
by TessII
Summary: Naraku has been hiding a dirty little secret. While his human heart longs for Kikyou, his demon senses cry out for Kagome! What will happen when he can take no more and finally 'lets loose'
1. Passion

_**Since Laying Eyes Upon Her**_

_**Chapter 1**: Passion_

Ever since he had laid eyes upon her, the robust curves of her body, her ebony lochs, those beautifully brown eyes so full of love and forgiveness it had seeded a deep emotion within himself, similar to Onigumo's passion for Kikyou, only more powerful, and therefore more deadly. At first he had thought this feeling was inspired from that loathsome clay pot Kikyou through the thief's twisted idea of love. But it had only grown stronger since he had ridded himself of both his human heart, and the clay bitch. Now it was nothing but pure torture to watch as another man made her happy, but it was so much worse not to know what she was doing.

What angered him most was the fact that this girl was so in love with the inu-Hanyou she traveled with. He had forced himself to intervene with their schedule merely to keep them apart more often. Most of his plots had worked wonderfully.

But this one had backfired. Badly.

Now the ex-hanyou watched as the object of his obsessions struggled higher and higher up a mountain, entirely without protection while a cloud of bloodthirsty youkai herded her towards the frozen top. Naraku knew that if he allowed her to reach that top, she would surely die of exposure. Naraku also knew that if she fell into the reaches of those demons, she would also die, albiet less gracefully. The very idea urged him to go to her, to protect her, to take her back to his castle and keep her as his own.

So powerful was this urge that for a moment the demon rose to do just that. But as suddenly as he had stood, he plopped back down once again before the mirror of his incarnation Kana. He wanted to growl, to yell, to roar at the image of the tiny miko, who's wounds streamed blood where sharp stones had gouged her pale skin. It was as if she bled to purposefully draw attention to the fact that it was _his_ fault she was in this predicament.

That was another thing that pissed him off.

If it had been any other being in that glass, including that bitch Kikyou, this bastard would derive the greatest of pleasure from watching them suffer. But somehow when Naraku knew it was Kagome, he felt the complete opposite. The youkai felt hate toward the objects that dared to mar the pale skin of the girl he loved.

Yes. Naraku actually _loved_ someone. Naraku, the most despicable villain in all of Japan, wanted this woman, no, this _girl_, for himself. This villain wanted to spoil her, to pleasure her. He wanted all of her, and if any dared to lay an eye upon his prize, they would die a miserable death. Starting with that Hanyou.

At last the youkai could take it no more, and stormed from the room, his anger getting the best of him as he released an ear-splitting howl of frustration. By the time it was over his breathing was labored, and his eyes fell upon the wonderfully tainted, almost completed, sacred jewel.

'It is so tiny' he mused, 'and yet even incomplete and separate from my body, it still gave me the power to create manifestations of myself.' But somehow the tiny gem only served to remind him of _her_. The villain became increasingly irritated, and he seized the gem bent on crushing it within his palm.

He came to himself once more before he could accomplish this, however, and instead held it firmly. Silently he re-entered the room where Kana still held her looking glass, and plopped down where he had been sitting before, as if his temper tantrum had never happened. The evil youkai watched on in carefully concealed terror as the miko Kagome slipped upon her own crimson life force, and slid down a few feet. She cried out a word, a word he could not hear, but knew just the same.

A beast within him awoke, and began to rage within his chest as the one for which he longed scraped her sensitive legs and stomach upon the sharp stones and cried out another man's name. He battled to keep it down, as he had every time Onigumo tried to raise to the surface. But the beast was much stronger than Onigumo, and it tore through his heart and chest. Naraku clutched desperately at whatever was attempting to escape, only to fall back as the room disappeared in an all encompassing cloud of black.

* * *

_I am going to sit Inuyasha so many times he'll wish he had never met me!_ Growled Kagome as she tugged herself higher onto the cliff, even now she could hear the chatter of rocks of the hungry demons that pursued her. 

_How_ dare _that jerk! Leaving me at the foot of a cliff when he_ knows _Miroku and Sango are nowhere to be found! And Kami only knows where_ Shippo _is! Oh Inuyasha how_ could _you?_ The betrayed young miko whined as she sliced her hand on a particularly sharp rock, hesitating her acent for only a moment before the snapping of jaws barley two yards behind her inspired a faster pace.

_If I didn't know any better I'd think they were herding me._ Huffed Kagome to herself as she attempted to grip the next handhold, only for her bloodied hand to slip, she fell a few feet, closer to the demons below.

"Inuyasha!" She all-but squealed in desperation, knowing all too well that he was nowhere within hearing range. The sharp rock she had a hold of cut into her skin, the blood began running freely down her arm, staining the long white sleeves of her school-girl outfit, her short skirt whipped about her legs as an evil wind swept her way. At last she began loosing her grip upon the hold and with one desperate twist the young miko attempted to find foot-holds once more, only for the movement to be her undoing, and down she fell, closer and closer to the gaping, hungry maws of demons. She squeezed her eyes closed and anticipated the pain of death, only to find herself caught and held to a firmly built chest. The young woman dared not open her eyes, instead she clung desperately to the bare chest of this figure, slowly becoming all too aware that he wore nothing.

Despite being unwilling to open her eyes, Kagome could detect the beat of wings, and wondered briefly if a dragon had taken her? No! that was stupid, dragons did not have such chiseled abs, nor did they have such a human build…or manly erections at the mere capture of a ningen. This was definitely a demon of some sort, and despite the frighteningly hot member rubbing against her inner thigh Kagome held onto his arms with all her might, as unwilling to release her savior as she was to open her eyes. After a few moments she figured if she were going to die she'd rather be able to see her killer so that she may curse his name from hell as he lived on, and at last opened her eyes blearily. At first she was aware of pale skin and silky black hair, well that didn't cut it down any, almost everyone in Japan had black hair…but they didn't have raven wings upon their backs as this creature did.

Kagome noticed then how silky her saviors wings seemed, and gently inched her hand down his back to touch some of the down, eliciting a soft moan and an extra pulse of the scalding member from the already tortured creature. She quickly withdrew her hand, as if she had been scolded.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized in a quivering voice, the winged demon stared down at her, and she almost gasped at his beauty. His eyes were like shining obsidian and his face was both delicate and masculine at the same time. Kagome had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but as soon as her chocolate pools met with his demonic depths her once strong feelings for Inuyasha were brushed aside as easily as a fly, and quickly forgotten. She wanted to taste this demon, wanted to pour all her pent-up love and frustration out upon those strong, masculine lips.

Her chance slipped away as the flying demon's attention was again directed straight ahead, and he back flapped, unintentionally thrusting his erection into the cloth barrier beneith her skirt and instantly arousing her feminine needs. His entire body stiffened and his gorgeous face was again directed at her, she could not resist this time, Kagome pushed her lips against his, and poured her entire soul out in a passionate kiss, pressing herself fully upon the demons body.

The moment she realized what she had just done, the young miko instantly released him, blushing vigorously and averting her eyes from his nude figure.

_Ohmyhoshohmygoshohmygosh _she repeated within her mind as her heart fluttered like a caged bird, _You can't just go around kissing strange demons you baka! _She mentally scolded herself. After a moment she apologized, her blush refusing to leave her cheeks and eyes refusing to meet with his.

"Thank you…for saving my life…" Kagome stated at last, accidentally glancing at his still-semi hardened member and blushing an even deeper shade of red, if that were even possible. For a moment she contemplated asking him if there was anything she could do to repay him, and then feared he may ask her to bed him, then welcomed such an offer.

_Bad Kagome! Bad bad bad! You are NOT Miroku!_ She blushed once more, keeping her gaze well away from his once throbbing member, she remembered how it had felt against her inner thigh, and wondered at once why it had scared her when it had felt so right and good.

"You are welcome, Kagome." A suave voice flooded her mind making her feel ditzy and slow, the miko's senses were sharpened however, when a warning bell went off within her mind.

"I don't recall telling you my name." She stated somewhat frightened and more than slighlty suspicous.

"You did not." Replied the demon.

"Oh…" Came her sharp acknowledgement, "well, then since you know my name, why don't you tell me yours?" So long was the silence that elapsed between them that for a moment Kagome thought he was not going to answer.

"You may call me Synrakku."

"Synrakku…" She tested the name, finding it very pleasing to her tongue "Arigato for saving me, Synrakku." Again she was lost within his obsidian pools, and she longed to close the distance between them, and to find his lips once more.

"Kagome!" Shouted the rude voice of Inuyasha, instantly diverting her attention from Synrakku, realizing it was naught but her friend Inuyasha the miko anxiously glanced back, only to discover that she was alone...

* * *

_Kagome's been acting strange ever since I found her on the top of that cliff…I wonder what the hell happened, and why the hell she was so aroused. Damn! I'm getting hard just thinking about that scent._ Cursed a very flustered inu-Hanyou as he lead the group, hating that another male had touched what he considered his, though he knew by all rights he had no claims over her. And who's scent _had_ that been? It hardly bore a resemblance to any he had ever smelt before…not quite an unpleasant smell, Inuyasha reflected, unlike Naraku and Kouga's stenches, no musk, a clean refreshing smell, almost like morning rain, there was also something cold about that scent, something that felt as if you were waking up to frost on the ground. Not an evil scent, but neither was it good…motives aside, its owner had been aroused to no end by _something_, and Inuyasha feared it had been his Kagome that had evoked such an emotion from a complete stranger, seeing as she managed to do it for him with mere innocent gestures. 

Not for the first time he was grateful that he was the only one able to smell his own arousal, save for Shippo, whom had been bopped over the head so many times for trying to address the subject the kitsune didn't even attempt to say anything about it.

The inu-Hanyou growled angrily once more, again hating the fact that someone had touched his last tie to Kikyo. The bastard would pay, whoever the hell he was!

* * *

Naraku had never felt so alive, so utterly alive. He had witnessed the entire scene between Kagome and his most recent Incarnation as if he had actually been there, as if he had been Synrakku, had felt his hot arousal against her inner thigh, had felt himself thrust near to her opening, only to come in contact with some sort of cloth barrier, had felt Synrakku's passion as her lips closed over his…the feeling of her slim form pressed against his. 

No, he did not regret the monster finally breaking free of him, it had been much more pleasant than disembodying his heart, and it did not kill his emotion for this woman, rather, made it more bearable, as if it were now split equally between himself and this new incarnation. He did not mind, so long as it felt as if it were he with Kagome, he that she loved so strongly, instead of this new embodiment.

He would have Kagome to himself he decided, for she was already showing signs of falling out of love with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.

How he hated that mongrel, not only had he stolen Kikyo from Onigumo and left him to deal with the insufferable human's whining, but he also stood in the way of him ever going to Kagome, and to think how many times that mutt had allowed her so close to death…Naraku ground his teeth in an effort to keep his temper. No matter that it was he himself that had attepted to forfeit her life. That dog would pay eventually…but for now, his main focus was Kagome, he could already feel himself being drawn to her, as if he had been to long from her presence…he wished his incarnation would hurry and go to her once again. But unlike the rest of his incarnations this one refused to obey any but its own will. And seemed as emotionless as that damned demon lord Sesshoumaru. It seemed the only driving force in this incarnations life was that woman, which was just as well. Synrakku could be the link between them.

The one time hanyou smirked at this thought.

Naraku wondered how he would have Kagome thank his incarnation again, and perhaps feel even more deeply for him. He could save her life again, Naraku pondered…yes…that would be perfect…

* * *

At the moment his incarnation Synrakku was stalking Kagome from the tree tops, admiring her from afar, still tracing the feel of her lips with his mind. It was now that both Naraku and his incarnation were grateful the fickle wind had chosen to blow their scent away from that damned Hanyou's nose. Synrakku halted at the same instant Kagome did, and watched as she stared directly at him. Had she sensed him? Would she come to him if she had? 

"Oi, Wench hurry up!" Inuyasha snapped from ahead, causing Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to turn and glance at her wonderingly. Kagome paid her former love no heed, but instead continued to lock eyes with what she was sure was Synrakku. It was that moment the wind decided to shift and blow his scent directly toward a certain inu-Hanyou, causing him to clench his jaw. "Come out of there and I may decide to be merciful and cut your head off first!" Snarled an enraged inu. For a few moments nothing happened, but at last a figure cloaked in black silk emerged, all eyes hair and wings matching the garment he wore, he seemed almost a manifestation of night, come to walk in the day. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara struck a defensive posture.

"Synrakku." Kagome sighed, Inuyasha faulted she used to say his name like that, with a such tender emotion. _I don't think he's a demon at all…I think he's an angel, sent from heaven for me, and only me._

"So that's you're name! Well Synrakku prepare to die! Kaze-no-kizu!" Screamed the inu-Hanyou, swinging a jealousy induced Tetsuiga at the demon.

"Inuyasha SIT!" In an instant the white haired Hanyou was once again acquainted with the dirt, while Kagome drew closer to her new love.

"Kagome stay back!" Shouted Miroku to no avail.

"Miroku look at her eyes." Sango noticed.

"She seems to be in some sort of trance!" Shippo exclaimed, leaping from Sango's shoulder. "Kagome snap out of it." The young fox attempted to leap onto his friend's shoulder only to be blocked by a pale but muscular arm, the winged demon had moved forward in the blink of an eye to lock lips with the young miko. His other arm slipped possessively around her waist and his wings fluttered lightly in the soft breeze that caressed the party. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all gasped, while Inuyasha began trembling with rage, rising to his feet and bringing the Tetsuigua around to chop off the demon's head, only for both he and Kagome to disappear from sight.

7&7&7&7&7&7&

Kagome hardly noticed when she and Synrakku left her counterparts, so engrossed was she in tracing the jaw-line of her new love, feeling his soft flesh beneath her fingers, and also feeling the fire she ignited within him with her soft touch. The demon stared deeply into the eyes of the Miko as she pressed her lips against his once more, allowing the demon to light a flame within her own heart as well. Kagome moaned out loud as the demon's lips began to trail from her mouth to her neck and then along her collarbone. The Miko's head tilted back as she reveled in the guilty pleasure this creature unleashed within her. Kagome pressed her body flush against his, feeling his hot member against her stomach. All at once Kagome had the urge to feel that member between her legs, and before she could stop herself she had hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around Synrakku's waist pressing her opening against his shaft as the demon opened her sailor-shirt to get at her tender young breasts.

"Hmmnmmmm…Synrakku." Her voice was strained with all the feeling coursing throughout her body.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was faint, and neither of them paid it much heed. As one of Synrakku's arms wrapped around Kagome's back to keep her against him, the other slid down to her leg, which was still wrapped around him as she pressed even harder against his erection. Slowly his hand made its way toward the miko's cloth-like protection and slipped in, his claws combing her pubic hairs fondly as he searched gently for her opening.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was practically right on top of them, and this time Miroku's sounded with it. Still they did not part, if anything they became even more passionate. "Get yer dirty hands offa her!" Roared the Inu-Hanyou after a moment of stunned silence from both him and the monk. It was to fast for Kagome's lust-slowed mind to comprehend, one moment she was in complete bliss, Synrakku's warm chiseled chest pressed against hers, his hot member safely between her legs as he suckled gently on her breast, the next moment Kagome felt herself being held into a completely different embrace. The young Miko moaned at the loss, tears beginning to form in the back of her eyes.

"He…left me…" Whimpered Kagome. "Synrakku!" She shouted at nothing before falling forward. "I need you…" The female trembled as her lust began to abate, and she realized who was holding her. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome shook her head. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Miroku cut in, trying desperately to ignore the sensual feelings the scene before him had aroused. He would have to get Sango to try that sometime…

"I…remember that Synrakku took me…and then we kissed…but after that I—I couldn't think clearly. Almost like that mist on the mountain that made us all drunk. I think I was in a frenzy of some sort."

"That's one way of putting it I suppose…" The monk Miroku, torn between amusement and concern. Inuyasha growled warningly, dissuading Miroku from pursuing the subject any further.

"W-why? What happened?" Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's embrace, panic beginning to cloud her features. All at once her eyes shot open and her hand came to cover her mouth…her lust-clouded mind had finally realized what she had been about to do.

Naraku glared mercilessly at the silver-haired inu-Hanyou for forcing him away from his prize. Or more literally forcing Synrakku away. He could still feel the burn where the miko's flesh had met his, where her curious, shy hands had stroked him. Hell he could still smell the scent of her arousal, and it almost drove him insane. Well…more insane than he already was, that is. The dark haired youkai smirked suddenly and relaxed upon sighting the miko's reaction. She had fallen for his incarnation…perhaps he could use that to his advantage and get the rest of them out of his way? Then he would have her all to himself…

"You can't be serious?" Sango gasped as Miroku shared with her what he and Inuyasha had seen. "There has to be some mistake! Kagome would never do anything of the sort…she….she…"

"She did look like she was under a spell…" Miroku pointed out, "perhaps the demon seduced her using its magic?" Sango shook her head slightly, her eyes wide and filled with emotion. "Maybe we could find out what she was thinking if we simulate…" The monk was struck with a giant boomerang as his lecherous hand twitched up to her breast.

"Hentai!" Growled the demonslayer as she turned away from the monk and toward the dazed-looking Miko. '_It had to have been a spell…Kagome would never…_'

_A.N._

_I love Sessy sama as much as a Mistress can…but I get bored with only one pairing…_


	2. Discovered

_**Since Laying Eyes Upon Her**_

_**Chapter 2**: Discovered_

Languid laps of steamy liquid caressed Kagome like so many hands. Massaging her, tempting her, but most of all…reminding her. And no, she was not reminded of her Silver-haired love, Inuyasha, oh no. She may not have felt so adverse toward these thoughts had it been the Hanyou she had once loved so dearly which plagued her thoughts… This was much-much worse. This miko had no idea _who_ she was thinking of, to identify him she had only a name, and an emotion. Synrakku, her beautiful mysterious stranger who had come to take her away from all the pain in her world, all the betrayal in her heart betrayal that was put there by her one-time-love Inuyasha. Kagome sighed suddenly and stood from the hot-spring, her eyes shimmering in the light of the full moon. Oh how she wished that Synrakku could be here with her now, the incarnation of dark beauty come to sit with her through these dreary days.

But no…it had been almost a month since their last encounter. Though she sometimes thought she felt him _near_ her, _watching _her, and she always tried to pinpoint from whence the feeling came. But never had the youth succeeded. Her heart burned with agony as she remembered how very close she had been to a strange demon she knew nothing about, she felt torn in two. Not by love, no, her path of love was clear, but by loyalties. She _loved_ Synrakku, but she had sworn herself to _Inuyasha_.

Inuyasha…

Why was it that whenever she even so much as thought about the Hanyou tears pricked at the back of her eyes? Did she so desperately miss the affection she had given him? Of course not. It was nothing to him, it had always been nothing to him. Inuyasha was merely a stepping-stone to Synrakku, that had to be it, _had_ to be it. But in her heart, Kagome knew differently. Kagome knew that she had loved Inuyasha just as she loved Synrakku now, only…he had betrayed her so many times…

But that was not what had stopped her from loving the Hanyou…What had stopped her was—

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango queried, alarmed by the desolation which seemed to have taken root in the young miko's soul.

"I'm fine, thanks Sango." Kagome attempted what she hoped was a friendly smile, but knew that it was hallow and fake. _Just like my fickle love…_The miko laughed bitterly on the inside. Next thing she knew she'd fall for _Naraku_, or _Sesshoumaru_ or both at the same time. Fat chance of that.

But then again…

_Ew! What am I thinking!_ Kagome heaved a shaky sigh, wishing, hoping, dreaming, it was all useless in the long run. No matter whom she chose they could never be together, after her job here was done, the shards gathered, then she would be back in the future. But could she really live as if none of this had ever happened?

As suddenly as she had stood the miko sunk back into the warm embrace of the spring.

"Kagome, would you like to finish your bath alone?" The demon slayer's concerned eyes found those of her friend, as she nodded.

"Yes, please." A smile more genuine stretched across Kagome's features as the older woman left the spring. _'I wish Synrakku would come for me…'_ The miko shook herself, her eyes burning as she felt her soul spasm with indecision. It felt both wrong and right to love the strange demon. Just as it had always been the razor edge between Inuyasha, now it was between Synrakku…she could have them both…

"No! I would never pull anything like that. I am _not_ Inuyasha." Again the miko stood, her resolve hard.

"No, you are nothing like that disgusting Hanyou." The deep velvet voice of Synrakku interrupted her rants, and Kagome turned so fast that she was momentarily light headed. A nearby rock helped her to steady herself. Her chocolate eyes met with Synrakku's obsidian orbs.

"You came." The miko didn't even realize she was naked as the utter surprise overtook her, just before the outrage at the memory of their last encounter. Her eyes hardened and her features darkened as she splashed over to the demon on the shore and delivered a firm smack on the side of his face.

"You jerk! How could you have left me after getting me so heated! I needed you and-" She was cut off as Synrakku's lips decended upon her own and he crushed her nude figure to his cloaked one. After a moment of stubborn struggling Kagome melded into his arms, looping her own loosely around his waist. All too soon the demon pulled back.

"I will make you a promise now, Kagome. Never again will I leave you in a time of need." Kagome searched his eyes for a lie. She found none. A smile stretched her lips as she placed a chaste kiss on the base of his throat.

"Synrakku…" Her moment of elation was cut short as she felt a breeze on her skin. "I'm…naked…I'm naked!" She released the demon quickly and attempted to back away, only for his strong arms to tighten around her.

"You've nothing to be ashamed about." Here he lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "Your body is perfect." The miko started to shake her head before her wrist was seized and her hand pressed against his bulging pulsing and almost scalding member.

"This is what your body does to me…feel it, and know your power, Kagome." The incarnation released her hand, but she did not move it, feeling heat building between her own legs at the knowledge and proximity of such arousal. The miko leaned forward her hand clutched around his heated loins as her lips found his.

_'No! This is wrong…something isn't right…_' Her mind hissed, Kagome broke away abruptly, her lust-filled mind slow in comprehending what exactly was not right.

"Naraku." The word that left her throat wasn't a word at all, but a growl. Yes, Naraku was close by, and approaching the others' location at an alarming rate. He sure was in a hurry. Synrakku let the miko go as she pulled away this time, watching with mild interest as she dressed and strung her bow. She glared over her shoulder at Synrakku, her features made uncharacteristically hard by the fear and suspicion that gripped at her heart. Kagome seemed about to speak, before shaking her head sharply and rushing off into the forest.

It was Synrakku who was left to his own desires, this time around.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The demon Naraku snarled in contempt as the miko burst suddenly from a the woods and interposed herself between his tentacles and the inu-Hanyou. He swearved his tentacles just in time to make it look as if he had missed accidentally. That damned dog half-breed's reactions were far too slow to keep the girl safe. But that was not the reason the Hanyou was so enraged, the reason Naraku's anger boiled over the top was because that worthless incarnation of his had failed him. He had specifically instructed the deity to keep the girl _busy _while he himself disposed of her friends. In her absence, he would be less than taxed to dispose of her allies. But though the demon could undoubtedly crush this little miko with a flick of one of his many tentacles, he had no wish to fuel her already burning hatred for him.

Naraku was far from stupid, he knew that Kagome despised him for what he had done. Despite her usual gentle nature, he would likely never be forgiven. But his soul refused to believe that, his heart longed for the little priestess to be by his side, to belong to him. Just watching her determination to stand up to him, that flame that would never be extinguished made his heartstrings pulse with the need for her. But the knowledge that the bravery and loyalty was not to him, but to that disgusting Inuyasha was enough to enflame his hatred toward the Hanyou tenfold…

"Kagome! Don't be stupid! Get out of the way." Inuyasha snarled, shoving her aside rather harshly, Naraku snarled inwardly. How dare the Hanyou lay a hand on such perfection…in response Naraku's tentacles shot out, piercing the fire-rat Haori he wore and tearing through flesh. A twisted smirk played along the edges of his mouth as he reveled in the pain he caused.

"Inuyasha!" Cried the miko, her once forgotten feelings for the Hanyou reemerging as she hastily knocked an arrow, aiming it straight at the demon's heart. Naraku's smile faltered for a moment and the miko imagined she saw a look of…was it desolation? It called to her soul as if trying to coax something from it and through it her. It felt…familiar, almost right.

"What are you doing Kagome? Fire at him already!" Inuyasha snarled from his levitation point. What was wrong with the wench? Kikyou would never have hesitated before defending his life from something so sinister as Naraku. And what was that look in her eyes for?

Kagome cringed as she recognized the feeling in her chest, similar to the feeling she had for Inuyasha, but more akin to the burning passion she had shared with Synrakku…

Suddenly Kagome felt another presence, one similar to Naraku's, and she cringed as she realized who Synrakku actually was. How could she have been so blind before? How could she overlook such an important detail! And what was the demon playing at!? Kagome was torn between utter fear and righteous outrage.

Kagome's eyes filled with angry tears and she cast a betrayed look over her shoulder at Synrakku. A glare settling upon her features as she sighted the smirking Naraku.

'_How could I let myself fall into this mess?'_

_A/N:_

_Sorry my 2nd chapters are never as good as the first ones…but I promise I'll keep this going, the updates will just be going very…very…slowly…you can't rush Naraku. Believe me I've tried._


	3. Into The Dragon's Den

_**Since Laying Eyes Upon Her**_

_**Chapter 3:** Into the Dragon's Den_

Of course Synrakku would be Naraku's incarnation. Nothing could ever be _simple_, oh no kami forbid she be faced with an easy decision. Either there was a woman between her and the one she wanted, or there was an evil villain plotting the death of her friends and perhaps even herself. Woo-freaking-hoo.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she glared angrily up at the ex-hanyou, but couldn't bring herself to loose the arrow. By all the gods she _wanted_ to loose the arrow, to watch it pierce his horrible heart and have him writh upon the earth while the purifying magics took effect, but something held her in check. Something undefinable, something like magic.

The miko's eyes widened for a moment as her brain began to wrap around such a notion. Could Naraku have her under a spell? It would explain how fast she and Synrakku had gone at it, so to speak. The idea made sense, if she were in love with him or his incarnation, or both, she would not be able to bring herself to kill him. This was common knowledge. All at once Kagome shook herself for displaying such weakness, and hardened her resolve once more. She would not crack under the weight of her love.

But just as she was about to finally let the arrow fly into that black, sadistic heart of his, a small pain shot across her own heart, causing the muscle to ache with desperation and desire. Her newly re-hardned resolve sank once more.

"What type of spell have you put on me this time, Naraku." Snarled the young woman as she lowered her bow, useless against him she realized. The youkai leered pure malice at the young woman, causing her heart to falter for an instant.

"Spell? My dear Kagome, I have not bespelled you." His feral grin slipped to a frown, "much rather, it is _you_ who have bewitched _me_." His dark eyes softened for an instant and Kagome felt herself being pulled to him, that gentle haziness entering her mind as she took a step toward the ex-hanyou. Suddenly the miko realized what she was doing, and pulled her scattered senses together, retreating from the form of her mortal enemy, and oddly enough, flaming passion.

"Leave." It took all her willpower to snarl that one word with such venom, and she felt herself going pale the longer she resisted the urge to go to Naraku. If he stayed much longer, only God knew what she would do. But oh how her heart constricted at the thought of his leaving. Kagome shook herself out of it. This was a spell, if not by Naraku's hand than by another's for some sick twisted amusement. And she would have none of it.

She did not, could not and would not love Naraku, not ever.

Not even under the guise of a dark angel.

Naraku laughed out loud at the guile this woman showed him. Something that would have only earned anyone else an instant death. The demon knew then that he had to have this girl by his side. That he could not live without the fiery priestess next to him, in the stead of opposing him. The malacious grin upon his features widened as he hatched yet another of his devious plots.

This girl would do anything for her friends, especially for the loathful hanyou he now had impailed upon his tentacles. A pact could undoubtedly be made between the two of them. Or rather, he could force her to bend to his will by hodling the lives of her friends in jeapardy until she complied to his wishes.

"I'll make you a deal, my _dear_ Kagome." His eyes held that glint of anticipation within them like a viper about to strike its prey, and Kagome was instantly on gaurd.

"I don't know if I trust your type of _'deals'_ Naraku." The miko sent an uneasy glance over her shoulder at his incarnation, only to find that he had not moved, and held a distant look which vaugley reminded her of Sesshoumaru... at once the young woman realized her mind was wandering and she shook herself back into reality, her attention again focused on the enemy.

"I will leave, as you wish it, and I will leave without harming anymore of your 'friends'." He paused, knowing that she would realize there was a catch. That was another thing which stirred him, both in a negative and positive way, she always knew he was not to be trusted, no matter what. At times it filled him with a pride at her wit, and at other times it filled him with a hurt so deep it felt like a chasm had opened up within his nonexistant heart.

"What do you want in return." Her voice was hard, as were her eyes. The ex-hanyou almost flinched, such a look did not befit the usually passionate and lively woman. Naraku's trademark evil smirk dissapeared, and he rounded his attention soley on Kagome, attempting to soften his own eyes to communicate the raw emotion which dwelt within him.

"In return you must come to my fortress, and stay for as long as I wish it." His crimson eyes burned into her and she felt her anger rising.

She could not very well accept this! He did not actually expect her to go with him after all he had done, did he? How could this dispicable villain expect her to beleive that he actually _felt_ for her. This had to be his worst scheme yet, it was so _transparent_. There was not even a snowball's chance in hell that she was going to willingly go with him to Kami knew where.

Kagome was silently debating with herself, the hanyou could tell that the side in his favor was loosing. Badly. And so, he let his impatience get the better of him, and began to squeeze the hanyou in his grasp, eliciting a strained moan from the inu. Kagome's palor paled instantly and she seemed sick to her stomach as she deflated slightly. Naraku supressed a smirk. She would be safe in his arms by the nights end.

"..fine..." The young woman finally managed to squeak. The ex-hanyou squeezed the inu-hanyou harder, venting his pent up frustration with the beast.

"I can't _quite_ hear you." Crooned the demon.

"I said I'll go! Now, let Inuyasha down." Her voice was still as determined as ever and Naraku felt the passion in his heart grow. She was so bold.

"Perfect." Purred the villain, dropping the hanyou roughly to the ground and grabbing up his prize in his many tenticles. With a flash of light he was back in humanoid form, and flying the trembling miko away from everything safe, dear, and loved, and into the dragons den.

_A.N._

_Ahhh it feels good to be back in Inuyasha land, or Naraku land as the case may be. I would like to take this time to thank those of you who reviewed and also to thank my friend whos constant nagging finally birthed this chapter..which I hope is to your liking. I'm thinking about making it a bit darker and deeper, maybe a bit more violence between the pair. Tell me what you think._


	4. Competition?

_**Since Laying Eyes Upon Her**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

Winds rushed through silken raven tresses, hassling the once sculpted folicles into becomming a ragged parody of what they once were. Their owner seemed not to mind, however, her eyes half lidded, her face carefully blank. One would never guess the object of her thoughts was linked to any type of passion or pain.

She was perfectly stoic, in the arms of her mortal enemy.

Breifly Kagome entertained thoughts of attempting to purify Naraku now, but shook her head. It would not be worth her falling to her doom, simply to purify one of his puppets. For the miko was sure that this was none other than another of his damned toys, come to set up a new playing field for her and her comrades.

The young woman wondered breifly if she should be worried, but shook her head at the thought. They had always come through, if not whole than alive, no matter the obsticle Naraku had set up for them. And she was sure that Inuyasha and the others would come to her rescue eventually. If not because the hanyou had feelings for her, than because he needed her to find the last of the shards.

And even if that were not enough to motivate him into action, she was sure Sango and Miroku and Shippo would provide a formidable rescue team. Despite herself Kagome smiled, at least she had true friends, if not a true love. At the thought of love the miko's heart faltered.

She loved Inuyasha. But at the same time, she loved Synrakku, who was in and of himself a part of Naraku. Did that mean that she loved Naraku? But no, that could not be possible, Synrakku was not cruel and sadistic, he did not pit lovers against one another, he did not wish to taint the jewel.

Or if he did, Kagome did not know it. Come to think of it, Kagome did not know much about someone she felt such a passion for. Suddenly she felt like a cheap hussy, she had not even known his name when she had first thrown herself on him like the schoolgirl she was.

All at once the miko felt chill, and upon lifting her head realized why. The sun's rays had long ago waned and dissapeared behind the mountain range, and Kagome was dressed in nothing more than her school uniform. Very unpracticle, but a habbit she had not yet been able to break.

Besides, why not dress like a the hussy she was.

_Snap out of it Kagome!_ The miko mentally slapped herself. _Self-pity will get you nowhere. _

Kagome tensed in the arms of her captor, so she was defenseless in the arms of a one time hanyou, whom she could not harm even if she did have a weapon due to circumstances beyond her comprehension, and even if she could do any damage to him it would be minimal and she would be a smouldering pile of ash on the ground before she could finish half a blink. So _what._

That was no reason to fall into a pit of despair.

What did the demon want her for anyhow? It could not be the shards she carried, because if it were he would have killed her and taken them, besides did not Naraku already posess the vast majority of the jewel? Apparently it was because she had 'bewitched' him, which she took for meaning that he loved her.

At this Kagome shuddered. Why could she not have retained her ignorance and gone on beleiving she and Synrakku could be together and live happily ever after? Oh right, because the Shikon Jewel was involved, and all stories linked with such a jewel had to have drama and tradgety and bad luck at every turn.

The miko turned a glare at what she was sure was a demon puppet and wanted to growl. Not a low, under your breath, 'oh god why me' growl, but a full blown 'fuck you' snarl.

Maybe she had been hanging around Inuyasha too much. Though the thought was entertaining, Kagome highly doubted that, she had never heard him snarl, or bark for that matter, while he was in his sane mind.

For an instant the young miko wanted to smile, before a familiar pull at her navel caused her to panic slightly. Two shikon shards closing in fast.

Kouga.

"Oh no..." Of _course_ Kouga would follow her scent, especially if it were mingled with Naraku's. Maybe the demon would ignore him! Or maybe the wolf prince was just passing by?

"Get your filthy hands offa my woman!" Snarled the wolf, who kept pace easily with the shikon shards in his legs.

'_I have a bad feeling about this..._'

* * *

Naraku had every intention of ignoring the wolf prince whom was closing in quickly upon him, but at the bold declariation of Kagome being 'his' the demon second guessed that train of action. Nobody would claim Kagome as their own, unless it were _him. _

With a menacing glare the one time hanyou halted and turned to face the wolf, who did not falter as Naraku had hoped he would. Although he was much more powerful now that he had a completely demonic body, it was still uneasy for him to risk his true form to death. And that wolf while not a cunning adversary, had the devil's luck on his side.

But luck would only last him so long. And Naraku really did need those jewel fragments in his legs. The villain smirked evilly, and felt the miko within his arms go still at the look. A strange mixture of sadistic delight and irritation settled in his stomach, but he ignored it, opting instead to lash out at the wolf with one of the tails upon his back.

Infuriatlingly the wolf dodged the assult and launched one of his own, comming too close for comfort to him and his now trembling prize.

"Synrakku." Naraku's voice was level, and his incarnation landed nearby, Kagome could not help the tug at her heart. She had not even noticed him following the pair of them. The winged demon's obsidian eyes were filled with jealousy, she could see that from here, but they were also filled with a promise.

The promise of death.

"So, still too cowardly to fight your own battles!" Growled Kouga as he struck an offensive pose. Synrakku said nothing, his entire countenance speaking of calm.

Faster than Kagome's eye could follow Kouga lunged, his claws ready to rip into the flesh of the winged demon before him. Synrakku, however, would have none of that, and easily punched the pest to the ground, fists trembling in fury.

"Kagome. is. not. yours." His voice was still as silken and velvety as ever, as he closed the distance between himself and the downed wolf prince. With an agility only one of his caliber could obtain, Kouga leapt from all fours into the air, ignoring the wind sailing around him as he actually thought about his next move.

The bastard was stronger than he looked, that much was certain from the rapidly spreading bruise across his chest. It hurt to breathe. That was _not_ a good sign.

In the next instant Kouga more felt than saw the creature launch itself into the air, and he definaltey felt his face aquainted with the ground. Just as he was about to recompose himself he felt the beast grab his hair, which had come loose sometime during the breif battle, and yank his head up.

"She is mine."

_A.N._

_OK so i lied, i'm sorry its not as dark and evil as i thought i was going to make it. i'm also sorry that it suckssss i'll revise it later i promise!! but at least i finaly squeezed out this constipated chapter ! isn't that a good thing?? _


End file.
